


The Plague's Arrival

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Adiris makes her entrance, Bubba likes her, Evan cannot deal, The killers meet The Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Just a one shot of the killers meeting The Plague. Language barriers can be frustrating, as they all learn.





	The Plague's Arrival

The Entity had told them that a new killer had been chosen. One from ancient times, even. It always intrigued the killers when someone came from another time, and some had been eager to learn about the other eras. This one was no exception.

Some had gathered in a neutral zone, a place that was set up with the usual items to help explain a killer’s new job. Every one of them had been taken through the so-called tutorial to learn what the Entity demanded and how to sate it. The rest had decided to stay in their realms, and Evan didn’t blame them. As the first killer chosen, he was the one who usually took the new one through the tutorial, and he’d done it enough to be bored with it.

Herman was smiling and clutching his notebook and pencil, eager to start picking the new killer’s brain. Phillip was standing as still as ever, but his eyes held a certain curiosity. Max looked bored, and Bubba was clutching a handmade sign that said “Welcum’ in messy writing. Of the group, he seemed the most excited to meet the new killer.

All too soon, the fog thickened and swirled. The new killer was arriving soon, and everyone braced themselves. Some came out the gate fighting, after all. Evan still had a nice scar from Micheal’s arrival. But this killer arrived and stood silently, looking around and pausing when she saw the group.

She was young looking, but tall. Almost as tall as Anna, but not quite. She was certainly able to look Evan in the eye just about. Her clothes certainly looked ancient, as she was obviously wearing nothing under them (something that made Bubba blush under his mask), but what marked her as a killer was the dead flesh and throbbing boils that covered a good portion of her body.

“Evening,” Evan started like he always had before. “You have been chosen by the Entity. The Entity is a kind god that will reward you if you obey, but it will also punish you if you disobey. Trust me, it’s better to just do what it says. State your name for the record.”

But the new killer just tilted her head and looked confused. She looked at the others behind Evan and then spun slowly in a circle to take in her surroundings. When she opened her mouth, a string of nonsense came out. Or at least, that’s what it sounded like to Evan.

Ugh... first Anna, then Rin, and now... whoever this was. Evan often thought the Entity got a kick out of choosing a killer that spoke another language.

“Name,” he said. “Naaaaaaame. Dooooo yoooouuuu haaaaave a naaaaaame?” Evan spoke slowly and clearly, hoping the other spoke English. “Eeeeeengliiiish. Doooo yoooouuuu speeeaaaak Eeeeeenglissssh?”

“Evan,” Phillip spoke up. “You cannot just speak slow and the other will magically understand.”

“Hush, Phillip, I’d like to see you try speaking to her. You said you were from Africa, right? Did any of that sound familiar to you?”

Phillip frowned, fixing Evan with a glare. 

“She sure is pretty, though,” Max smiled. “Like real pretty.”

“Of course you would be the one to find her attractive,” Herman sighed, already taking notes. Max turned to face the doctor with his own glare, but Bubba took everyone’s attention as he walked forward to present his welcome sign.

Bubba was another one who couldn’t speak English. But the trade off was he could at least understand if. Max, somehow, was able to know exactly what Bubba was saying. When asked why, he usually shrugged and mentioned that his uncle spoke the same way and he could understand him too.

Herman had no answer for that, and Max refused to let him study it any further.

The new killer looked at Bubba’s sign as the cannibal babbled on in his own gibberish, smiling wide and gesturing wildly. The new killer spoke to him and they traded a few words before Bubba turned to Max and spoke to him.

“Her name’s... Adiris?” Max said slowly. “She’s a priestess.”

“Wait... are you telling me that Bubba can understand her?” Evan growled. “No way. No... fucking... way. I am not using him as no damn translator because this... half dead thing can’t speak English.”

“Well, so far it looks like Bubba is the only one who can speak to her,” Phillip said. “And Max will translate what Bubba says to us.”

“It just seems like way too much work,” Evan snapped. “Why can’t the Entity just make her speak English? Is it just testing us now? Is it doing this for laughs?”

“Regardless,” said Phillip, “she needs to learn how to do what is expected of her now. She must find herself and discover her abilities.”

“Have fun with that,” Herman chuckled as he stuffed his notebook into his coat pocket. “She’s useless to me now if I cannot understand her. Gentlemen, I bid you goodnight. Have fun with the new blood...” He gave a mocking bow and left the area.

Evan sighed as Phillip gave him a sympathetic look. 

“I’m sure things will work out,” Phillip said. “Things often do. Bubba can give her the lessons for now. Maybe she will learn how to communicate once she gets her bearings.”

“Fine,” Evan huffed. “Bubba, you give her the first lesson. Show her to where she’ll be staying afterward. I’m heading home, I can’t deal with this bullshit.” He shook his head and left too.

Bubba looked excited at being given the job of teaching Adiris the basics. He cleared his throat and beckoned everyone to follow him as he began to proudly march around. He stopped at a hook, a generator, took Adiris down to the basement, showed her a few offerings, and then began to point at the sky, all while babbling on. 

Adiris seemed to take everything in stride, convinced that this was her new purpose and that the gods had finally taken her away from her suffering to better serve them. She eagerly learned all she could, asking questions and paying close attention. She did not want to disappoint the gods.

After teaching her the basics, Bubba introduced Adiris to Phillip and Max. They had an odd conversation with Max and Bubba translating, but managed to learn a few things about the newcomer. Phillip had been the one to encourage her to practice her strengths and discover her abilities and the best ways to down a survivor. 

“Bubba says that Adiris says thanks for all the help and to... go with the gods’ blessings?” Max said as their meeting came to an end. “She hopes she can please the gods and not fail them.”

“Well, she definitely has the right attitude,” Phillip mused. “Bubba, take Miss Adiris to her realm and help her get settled. We must return before the our next trial.”

“I got a score to settle with that redhead,” Max growled. “I aint gonna let her get away this time.”

When Bubba found himself alone with Adiris, he gave her a nervous smile. He offered his arm, remembering how Mama had told him to always act the gentleman. Adiris returned his smile as best she could with her ruined lips and took the offered arm.

Bubba started babbling again as the two walked off beneath the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
